metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Drago Pettrovich Madnar
Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar was a Russian robotics engineer responsible for the creation of the TX-55 Metal Gear prototype in Outer Heaven and its successor, Metal Gear D, in Zanzibar Land. Biography Early life and career During his younger years, he met Kio Marv at the Prague Academy.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Ah, I see you figured out my code... // Solid Snake: Where's Dr. Marv? // Madnar: It's been a while. Eh, Solid Snake? // Snake: Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar? How did you... ?! // Madnar: Marv and I knew each other from the Prague academy. We didn't speak each other's language, but we were scientific comrades, after a fashion. I was captured along with Marv while we were in America. // Snake: Where's Dr. Marv?! // Madnar: He was moved from here to the tower building a few days ago. It's a tall building a few kilometers north of here. // Snake: Dammit, I'm late again! So Marv's in the tower building? // Madnar: Snake, can you guess why they've left me alive? // Snake: They must need you for something...and that means... // Madnar: Yes... Metal Gear. Snake, it is here... In Zanzibar Land. They've already completed a new Metal Gear. The one you destroyed three sic years ago was only a prototype... The new, improved Metal Gear is many, many times more powerful. They're also working on a light version for mass production. // Snake: Then it was Metal Gear that attacked the nuke disposal sites... // Madnar: Precisely. Metal Gear is a nuclear-equipped walking tank. Its true power is unleashed when it is armed with nuclear weapons. Zanzibar Land now has the only nukes in the world. And now they have their sights set on OILIX, a miracle energy source. Snake... Now that you know all of this, perhaps you can guess who is behind it... ? // Snake: Big... Boss?! // Madnar: The very same! With Metal Gear and OILIX, he plots to rule the world. We cannot let the secret of OILIX fall into his hands! Science is not meant to be used only for killing. Marv's will is strong, but his heart is weak. We must hurry! I don't know how much long he can withstand their torture. // Snake: If they used drugs on him, he won't last long... // Madnar: Marv and I were carrying microtransmitters inside our bodies. They were given to us by a female agent from STB. You could get in touch with her if you knew her frequency. // Snake: Madnar, what are you going to do? // Madnar: The wall separating us is made of Chobham armor plate. You can't blast your way through it. Just leave me here and go rescue Marv, Snake. // Snake: All right. I'll come back for you later. // Madnar: Snake... My daughter Ellen is a fan of yours. She's not married yet, and I'm afraid I.... ...Oh, and I have a zoologist friend, Johan Jacobsen, who live around here Zanizbar Land. You can reach him on frequency 140.40. He'll tell anything you need to know about animals... // Snake: Don't worry. I'll make sure you get home in time for your daughter's wedding. // Madnar: Thank you, Snake... He eventually became well known in Eastern Europe as a medical cybernetics and robotics engineer who worked by combining the principles of Physiology, Mechanical Engineering, and Systems Engineering into one. He also developed a form of bipedal walking technology known as Powered Gear technology.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Pettrovich Madnar"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgs.natmal.net/#enc/76 In 1995, Dr. Madnar attempted to seek asylum in the United States with his daughter Ellen,Metal Gear - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1987). but both were captured by the mercenary forces of Outer Heaven. He was then forced to make war machines and to reform the fortress with new technologies while his daughter was held hostage.Metal Gear 2 Solid Snake - User's Manual, Konami Corporation (1990).Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I am Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. My daughter Ellen is a hostage. Unless you help Ellen, I won't tell you anything about Metal Gear. Ellen is being held in the basement of Building 1. Please, help her. By the time of Operation Intrude N313, Madnar was originally held in the courtyard of Building 1, but was transferred to Building 2 before Solid Snake could infiltrate the area.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Dr. Madnar... Was I... too late? Snake later searched the basement of Building 2, but his actions were anticipated and a decoy was sent in his place, with the real Madnar having been moved to the second floor. The decoy, after being "saved" by Snake, activated a trap door intending for Snake to fall in with him, but Snake managed to get out of the way.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Drago Pettrovich Madnar decoy: You fell into my trap! The real Dr. Madnar is on the second floor... Die FOXHOUND!!! Madnar was eventually located by Snake, but he refused to help Snake unless he rescued his daughter, who was being held in the basement of Building 1. After Snake rescued Ellen,Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Ellen Madnar: Thank you... My name is Ellen Madnar. I am Dr. Madnar's daughter. They're forcing my father to create Metal Gear. Please, hurry and help my father! he returned to Madnar, who informed him of Bloody Brad and Metal Gear's weaknesses.Metal Gear (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I am Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar. Metal Gear is 20km north of this building. It's located 100 floors under Building 3. There is only one way to destroy Metal Gear. Attach plastic explosives to the legs of the unit where the armor is thin. The sequence is R-R-L-R-L-L-R-L-L-R-R-L-R-L-R... after that I don't remember. You have to attach 16 sets. The card that gets you out of Building 2 is with Bloody Brad. He's vulnerable to attacks from a rocket launcher. Good luck... Post-Outer Heaven Though rescued by Solid Snake during the Outer Heaven Uprising, Big Boss's philosophical outlook resonated with Madnar. Afterwards, Madnar immigrated to the United States, while his daughter remained behind in Russia. After arriving in America and becoming a researcher, he was pressured by the government into creating technologies related to SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs. Madnar was unhappy with this development, since he had wished to continue with his life's work and develop a new Metal Gear for the United States, despite his earlier belief that the TX-55 was an evil creation. Unfortunately for Madnar, both the American government and the scientific community began to ostracize him for his radical ideas and drove him out, and he was eventually forgotten as the years passed. He later defected to the newly independent Zanzibar Land, where he was allowed to carry out his work and use it to develop Metal Gear D. He also served as a double agent in the scientific community, leaking technological secrets from both East and West to Zanzibar Land.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Holly White: Snake! You're in danger!! // Solid Snake: Holly! What's wrong? // Holly: Snake, it's Madnar... I thought there was something strange about him, so I had the Agency check him out. After he was rescued from Outer Heaven... apparently things didn't go well for him. His radical theories were rejected in the West. He was dismissed as a madman and shut out from the scientific community. And as time went on... he was forgotten. Madnar wasn't exactly happy with the scientific community, either. He must have been searching for some to get back at them. That's when Zanzibar Land talked him into becoming a double agent. He'd use his status as a scientist to feed technological secrets from East and West to Zanzibar Land... // Snake: And Dr. Marv's disappearance... ? // Holly: Right. The timing is too perfect. Madnar must have given them every detail of Marv's itinerary in the U.S. // Snake: Madnar was after OILIX all along. That's why he wanted to go to America with Marv. // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: I'm afraid you've got me, Snake. I gave up everything to be a part of your world... Even the country I was born and raised in... But your world had nothing but contempt and abuse for me. I just wanted... to finish Metal Gear! It is the culmination of all my life's work in robotology. But your politicians were only interested in nonsense like SDI, NEDW, and brain bombs! I passed on the scientific secrets of the East and the West to Zanzibar Land... And in return, they aided me in my efforts to improve Metal Gear. Four years later, it appeared that Dr. Madnar had been taken prisoner by Zanzibar Land agents along with his friend Dr. Marv while staying in America. Madnar re-encountered Solid Snake in Zanzibar Land, while the latter was undertaking a rescue mission for Marv. He first made contact by using tap code from an adjacent prison cell, in order to spell out his radio frequency to Snake. He explained that Marv was relocated to the tower building, and that they allegedly kidnapped him as well to continue work on Metal Gear. He also revealed that Big Boss survived their battle. Unable to reach Madnar, Snake promised to return. After making contact with Marv, Snake radioed Madnar for advice, since Marv could only communicate in Czech and Slovak.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Kio Marv: Tady je Marv. Co mám dělat? Chceme jenom mír. Děláme pouze svřj úkol. Pevně doufám, že mě zachráníte. Mřj půíteli. Drahý půíteli! (This is Marv. What should I do? I only want peace. I just want to do my job. Please save me. My friend. My dear friend!) // Solid Snake: ...What's he saying...? I can't understand a word. Better ask Madnar. Only able to speak English and Russian himself, Madnar suggested that he instead seek out Gustava Heffner, Marv's STB bodyguard.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Marv can only speak Czech and Slovakian. He's also the wary type, and especially so in his current predicament. // Solid Snake: What about you, Madnar? // Madnar: I can only speak Russian and English... Wait I've got it! Gustava can speak to him! // Snake: Gustava? ...Is that the STB woman who was protecting you? // Madnar: She'll be able to understand him, and Marv trusts her as well. // Snake: Is this Gustava still alive? // Madnar: Not to worry. Gustava is no ordinary woman. She is a seasoned professional. When we were captured, she alone managed to steal an enemy uniform and escape. No doubt she's hiding somewhere in Zanzibar Land, waiting for her chance. // Snake: Does she have a radio? // Madnar: No, it was taken away right after we were captured... The only thing I know is that she's wearing an enemy uniform. // Snake: There must be some kind of clue I can use... // Madnar: Here's your clue: she's a woman. Don't be fooled by her enemy disguise... The are no woman soldier in this fortress. That's all you need to know. Gustava is a woman. Why not set up an ambush someplace that only a woman would go? Like the ladies' restroom... Over and out. Madnar was later rescued by Snake and Gustava and the three continued on into the sewers.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Oh! ...Gustava! Snake! // Gustava Heffner: Doctor, you're all right! // Solid Snake: ...You've lost some weight, Madnar... // Madnar: And you haven't changed a bit, Snake. // Gustava: Snake, we must hurry! Dr. Marv is waiting! // Madnar: You mean Marv is still alive? I thought I could escape through this passageway, but the elevator wouldn't open from the inside. // Snake: Gustava, you and the doctor get behind me. We're moving out! // Madnar: No, wait! Snake, I have something to give you. I swiped it from a guard... It's card 5. // Gustava: Lead the way, Snake. I'll follow you. During the journey, Madnar asked for and was granted a bathroom break, though he secretly alerted Zanzibar Land forces to the group's destination.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Snake, wait! I can't go on... I must rest a little... // Gustava Heffner: Snake... ? // Solid Snake: All right... we'll take a short break. // Madnar: Please excuse me. I... have some business to take care of. // (Dr. Madnar walks away while Snake and Gustava sits and waits) // Gustava: ...How odd... // Snake: Give the guy a break. He's an old man. He can't hold it like he used to.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). (Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar returns) // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Hello again! Sorry to keep you waiting. // Snake: That was some bathroom break. // Gustava: Let's go, Snake.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: Madnar, did you kill Dr. Marv? // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: ...Yes! He would not share the secret of OILIX with me! And it was I who caused Gustava's death on the bridge by contacting Gray Fox from the sewer! // Snake: The bathroom break...! // Madnar: Snake, I know Marv - no Gustava - gave you the key to the locker! Give it to me!! After he was finished, the trio left the sewers and made it to the suspension bridge leading to the detention camp. Madnar went first and easily made it across the bridge. When Gustava followed, a missile blew up the bridge sending her to Snake's side of the crevice.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Solid Snake: A bridge!! // Gustava Heffner: We can only cross it one at a time. // Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Let me go first. I haven't got long to live anyway. No one will miss me if I fall. // (Dr. Madnar safely crosses the bridge) // Madnar: It's all right! You can come across! // Gustava: OK, I'll go next... See you on the other side. // (Gustava goes on the bridge then turns around) // Gustava: It's safe, Snake! Hurry and cross over! // (Snake attempts to cross the bridge when a missile destroys it, sending Gustava to Snake's side of the crevice) // Snake: Gustava!! Madnar was then captured and taken away by armed guards.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: SNAKE!! // (Dr. Madnar is captured by armed guards; Metal Gear D then appears) // Solid Snake: // ...Metal... Gear? // Gray Fox: Snake!! It's me. Gray Fox! // Snake: Gray... Fox... // Fox: This bridge is closed!! I'm taking Madnar with me! Tell you what, Snake. For old times' sake, I'll do you a favor and let you live, IF you get your sorry carcass out of here! ...You hear me? Go home! Now! Think it over, Snake... Ha ha ha ha! // (Gray Fox leaves; Snake runs over to the bridge) // Snake: Fox! You won't get rid of me that easily! In actuality, Madnar was the one who had orchestrated Marv's kidnapping, and eventual death. Snake learned the truth from CIA agent, Holly White, and confronted him. After the truth came out, Madnar explained his harsh life in America after he immigrated there. He then revealed that he had killed Marv because the latter wouldn't share the secrets of OILIX with him. As a result, Madnar left a bruise on Marv's neck.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: Ah! ...Snake, you're too late. He's already passed away. His heart couldn't take it anymore. // (Solid Snake walks up to Dr. Kio Marv's body) // Solid Snake: Wait... what's that bruise on his neck?! He also revealed that he had caused Gustava's death when he contacted Gray Fox in the sewers. Afterwards, he attacked Snake, attempting to strangle him from behind. However, Snake broke free and easily defeated him. After Snake successfully retrieved the OILIX formula, Madnar, apparently out of guilt for his actions and for his daughter, Ellen, whose wedding he planned on attending in the near future, told the former how to destroy Metal Gear D by exploiting the weakness in its legs. Snake was left unaware of Madnar's fate, as he was forced to leave the area to battle Fox due to the latter activating a pit trap beneath him.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). Dr. Drago Pettrovich Madnar: S... Snake... Snake... he'll never let you get away. He'll use it... he'll use Metal Gear. I have one last gift... for my daughter Ellen.. I'll tell you... how to destroy it. // Snake: How to destroy the new Metal Gear? // Madnar: Try as I might, I could not reconcile East and West in my heart of hearts. But Ellen is different. Snake... you must do this for Ellen, the daughter I left behind. // Snake: How do I destroy Metal Gear? // Madnar: The armor is thinnest on the legs... Use grenades on the legs. It is the only way... // (Snake falls down a pit trap) // Gray Fox: The final delusion of a senile old man. There's no way to destroy this Metal Gear, Snake! // Snake: Fox!! ...Where are you? // Fox: Come and find out, Snake. Go through the front door! Dr. Madnar was able to survive his injuries, reunite with Ellen, and went into hiding in Eastern Europe, living a life of seclusion while continuing to work on his robotics. Sometime after the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Madnar saved Raiden's life after he had been turned into a cyborg by the Patriots. In 2014, he saved Raiden again in Eastern Europe, providing him with white blood dialysis after he had suffered grave injuries in his fight with Vamp and unmanned Gekko.Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Kojima Productions (2008). Sunny: Can we make Jack better? // Otacon: I don't know. // (Sunny starts to become emotional when Naomi Hunter approaches her) // Naomi Hunter: Sunny. May I? // (Naomi uses Sunny's computer) // Naomi: It's no use. There's nothing we can do here. // Sunny: Hmm? What do you mean? // Naomi: Look at this. His artificial blood needs dialysis. We don't have the proper equipment. // Sunny: Dialysis? // Naomi: Getting his wounds healed is important, too. But at this rate... He's not going to last that long. // Sunny: Dialysis...is that like what kidneys do? // Naomi: That's right. Raiden's blood is an older type of artificial blood that was used by the military... Called white blood. After it's been used for a while, the blood needs to be dialyzed... Filtered. Right now, he slipping into autotoxemia. // (Raiden wakes up) // Raiden: It's there... In Europe... // (Naomi approaches Raiden) // Naomi: What do you mean? // Raiden: Eastern Europe. They have equipment that can heal me there. // Solid Snake: Where? The same place Liquid Ocelot went? // (Naomi nods her head) // Raiden: Dr. Madnar. He saved my life. // (Raiden passes out) // Naomi: Dr. Madnar, I've heard of him. // Otacon: A world-renowned cybernetics expert. Strictly underground, though. // Naomi: We're in luck, then. It's settled, then. We must head for Europe. The sooner we get there, the better. // Otacon: I'll call Campbell and have him get us landing clearance. He supplied Sunny and Naomi Hunter with a dialysis machine free of charge so they could save Raiden. He also became acquainted with Hal Emmerich, a.k.a., Otacon, in the process. Madnar informed Otacon that his daughter got married and had three children. Finally, he requested Otacon to tell Snake that he was sorry for what happened in Zanzibar Land.Metal Gear Solid 4 · Dr. Madnar and Ellen (Rare Codec Call) - YouTube Technologies developed * TX-11 cyberoid * TX-55 Metal Gear * Snatcher technology * Metal Gear D Behind the scenes appears in Metal Gear and Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake as the creator of the Metal Gear mecha in each game. In both the original and the re-releases of Metal Gear 2, Madnar's in-game appearance resembles that of renowned physicist Albert Einstein. The character was originally named only as "Dr. Pettrovich" in Metal Gear, with the MSX2 manual listing his daughter as "Elen Pettrovich," suggesting that "Pettrovich" was initially intended to be his surname. In Metal Gear 2, he is named Dr. Petrovich Madnar (one "t"), after a character of the same name in Snatcher, but he is only addressed as Dr. Petrovich in-game. In the re-released versions, his full name is "Drago Pettrovich Madnar" and his daughter's name is Ellen Madnar. The aforementioned Dr. Petrovich Madnar from Snatcher is the father of Elijah Madnar, the mastermind behind the Snatcher menace. He is also the creator of Randam Hajile, a bioroid hunter built in Elijah's likeness. This role is also referenced in a radio conversation with George Kasler during the fight with Big Boss, where he mentions a rumor about Madnar commencing emergency surgery on Big Boss by replacing both hands, both feet, right eye, and right ear with snatcher organs under orders of an Eastern Bloc despot.Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake (re-release), Kojima Productions (2006). George Kasler: Big Boss... There's not a mercenary in the world who hasn't heard of him. He's a sic like a god, a living legend. // Solid Snake: I already know all that! I need new information! // Kasler: OK, OK... but this is only a rumor, understand? Three sic years ago, when Outer Heaven fell, Big Boss was seriously wounded. He almost died... He lost both hands, both feet, his right eye, and his right ear. But somehow... he survived. Then an Eastern bloc despot took an interest in him. Probably couldn't resist getting his hands on a soldier of Big Boss's caliber. They decided to use Big Boss as a guinea pig in Madnar's snatcher project. I don't know the details, but apparently it involved turning him into a cyborg. Now he's half man and half machine. Hard to believe, I know. But if it is true, Snake, you're way out of your league. None of your current techniques is sic going to so much as put a scratch on him. Snake... give it up... There's no way you can win this time... Over and out. This reference was also mentioned in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database,Metal Gear Solid 4 Database ("Snatcher Project"), Kojima Productions (2008). http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/402 but was later revealed to be false in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. In addition, in the same source, Madnar's two attempts at gaining political asylum in America, his being ostracized by the scientific community and his harsh life in America as a researcher when finally being granted asylum was omitted from his article. For a long time, it was assumed that Dr. Madnar had died after he was defeated by Snake at the end of Metal Gear 2. Even the Previous Operations plot summary in Metal Gear Solid implies this, stating that "Snake easily put an end to him."Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). Special > Previous Operations > Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake The abduction of Dr. Marv was conducted under the directions of Pettrovich himself. After the truth came out, Pettrovich attacked Snake, but Snake easily put an end to him and obtained the structural plan of OILIX. His survival was confirmed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots and the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, though how he survived the events in Zanzibar Land is unknown. On a related note, Dr. Madnar is the only boss whose sprite does not explode upon being defeated. Despite the fact that Dr. Madnar is mentioned by Raiden, Naomi, and Otacon aboard the Nomad, Snake makes no indication that he has met him before and he doesn't show any emotion about Dr. Madnar's survival. A dummied Codec conversation between Snake and Otacon addresses this issue, as it reveals what happens to Dr. Madnar and Ellen during this time. Appearances *''Metal Gear'' *''Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake'' *''Metal Gear Solid'' / The Twin Snakes (mentioned in "Previous Operations") *''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' (mentioned) Sources *''Metal Gear Solid 4 Database'' ("Pettrovich Madnar," "Robotics") *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) Notes and references Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Category:Support Team Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich Madnar, Drago Pettrovich